Amber Eyes
by Ryuusui
Summary: very!old.poetry - INDEFINITE.hiatus
1. Amber Eyes

Gah...I swore to myself that I wasn't going to write poetry about avatar...Whelp, I was wrong...xD  
I wrote a poem one day during some literature class in camp this summer, and...Uhm, wanted to post it? Okies, that's lame...

My friends that I roleplay with saw it, and thought it was awesome. And seeing as it was about Avatar, I wanted to put it up here then...

Just to let you all know, tis all about Zuko! Gah, and teh last line better be true! (Note: As in, teaching Aang Firebending...xD Hey, a girl can dream right? Besides, it probably is going to happen...Atleast, that's what I think)

So, without any further rambling from me, readeth!

Oh yeah, and a Disclaimer...**I do not own Avatar...or Zuko...>>;**

* * *

Those amber eyes,  
that show so much pain.  
Past unknown,  
but filled with flame.

To seek affection,  
of father, from son.  
They may drive away,  
his only loved one.

With no honor,  
only one hope;  
Many may expect him,  
to sit and mope

With amber eyes,  
filled with pain.  
Only a scar to hint,  
a past filled with flame.

A single soul walks,  
along a path.  
Soon...  
A father may face his wrath.


	2. Killed by Fire

Wow...I got reviews. xD  
Well, I KNEW that.

Oookay, so this poem is longer. And still about Zuko! D I seem to always write poems about depressing stuffs...Anyways, I was writing this randomly on the computer (while _supposed_ to be doing homework) and I decided to upload it...randomly. Sooo, I'd like to thank:  
- midianek(here's your longer poem)  
- Blaze83(and here's your update. xD)  
- The Violent Tomboy(why thank you!)  
- Arekisu(-faints- favorite...author...ever!)  
- alliwantislove(well, not exactly a different _subject_...but still another poem! D)  
- High Voltage Girl(CHEETAH! xD)  
- M.A.M.S.K.B. Rion5659(more sadness...-nods-)  
- Mallaidh(more poems! D and thankee-sai! -cough- sorry, I seem to be obsessed with Steven King at the moment)  
- JunkFood(did you here it's _Azula_? I heard it on the message boards...-ponders- and thank you too!)  
_and..._  
_- _Ginger Guardian Angel(-hugs- and I think you're off to a GREAT start on your fanfiction by the way! and...I _geuss_ I'm satisfying the readers...)

This poem may not be liked by you...And if it's not: I really don't care.

But, review anyways: and I'll be your friend...If it's a NON-FLAMING review that is. -winks-

So, without further ado (or something like that) a DISCLAIMER! D  
**I don't own Avatar: The Last Airbender. _And_ I don't even want to _think_ about what would happen if I did. OO;**  
I now present: Killed by Fire

* * *

The life,  
that was his life.  
It is gone,  
killed by fire.

Left alone,  
all alone.  
He is gone,  
killed by fire.

A hope,  
a distant hope.  
That is nearly impossible to reach,  
consumed by fire.

Shredded to bits was his honor,  
that was once whole.  
It is gone,  
consumed by fire.

A chance he may take,  
but a risk he always carries.  
And a life taken in the process,  
would be destroyed by fire.

So difficult to control,  
always yearning for freedom.  
The freedom to destroy.  
Destroy with fire.

An eye for an eye,  
a life for a life,  
a burn for a burn.  
Burns caused by fire.

The life that was taken,  
killed by fire,  
is a life in its own.  
That may not be relived.

But, for every life taken away:  
there is one to replace it.  
And so, the death of his life  
allowed him to live.

A life controlled by fire,  
where hope is obliterated,  
where chances are taken,  
where paths are obscured.

But, there is always a path.  
However difficult the path may be.  
For it cannot be destroyed,  
killed by fire.


	3. Requiem for a King

Yay! I wrote another poem! -grins- It's pretty long too... o.o I must be going insane. Either that, or I have too much time on my hands. Not yay: for some reason, the stuffs went insane when I uploaded it. Ah well. (I'm talking about typos and stuffs in the AN section) It's alright. x3  
Hmm... This poem is basically about... well, you'll see for yourself. It made me a little sad while writing it, but you can never be all that gloomy when you have a paper ball fight in English right after. Right? ... riiiigght?  
-cricket chirps-  
Uhh...hehehe. Hmm, in news about me: I've gotten a new book! Yey! ... you don't care do you? Well, okay then. I don't care about you either! ... no! Don't leave! I was kidding!  
Before we get to the poem, here are the reviewer responses:

**Duh123** : I didn't know you had a fanfiction account. o-o I have to be more careful now when I update stories. -gulps- Thanks for the review! xD  
**Ginger Guardian Angel** : Hi! And, I seriously didn't take two months. Took... a day (or two) after I wrote it to update. Great accomplishment, dontcha think? x3 -hugs- Thanks!  
**lopchop** : Thank you! I hope you like this poem. It's a little... different. ;P  
_and...  
_**SeleneOfTheMoon **: Thank you as well! And, I bet you wouldn't stink at poems if you wrote one and shared it often! It's getting comments (or reviews... XD) that keep you going and... stuffs. Hehehe... And, poems don't need to rhyme. I usually don't make them rhyme, but at times I'm compelled. Rhyming poems sound a bit... well, just somewhat childish to me. :-/ (not all the time, just... they don't strike me as completely serious)I hope you like this poem!

If you dun like this poem... then... I dunno. o-O Maybe you should go read another poem? xD  
And now, as my cat jumps up on my lap, a disclaimer!  
**I don't own Avatar. I don't really want to either. I'd be even more doomed then. o.o  
**Now, onto the poem! (remember to review!)

* * *

_  
Requiem for a King_

You gloat on what you're not,  
and pine for what you don't have.  
You taunt, steam, and shout.  
And all it does is make you more difficult.  
You don't care for others.  
You snuffed a thriving flame.

A war your fathers started:  
the comet that it began with.  
Both are coming back... back to you.  
With them you crush your enemies,  
with them you crush yourself.  
You stilled a blowing wind.

The boy you capture.  
You keep him like a caged tiger,  
he nearly starves to death.  
He stares at your sadly,  
masking his intent.  
You dried a tranquil lake.

And now he stands before you,  
supported by 'your world.'  
The flame you killed behind him,  
the scar you set upon his face.  
"Goodbye," he says, fire resting on his hand.  
You tremble mountains with your passing.

Celebration cheers your death,  
but there are those still angry and sad.  
Songs they may have written about your reign.  
They've been burned in a cleansing flame.  
And the life no one knew,  
now leads a broken nation.  
The flame now lives again.

He starts a new effort.  
A new attempt to gain peace:  
it's actually going quite well.  
The boy visits frequently,  
his smile no well known.  
The stilled wind now blows.

A girl and her brother rebuild their old home.  
She misses the boy, that she has come to know.  
Her brother fares better,  
father now returned.  
He would never admit it, but he misses him as well.  
The emptied lake now fills.

I close my eyes,  
the great dragon I once was.  
No more am I needed,  
but my life had meaning. Much like yours.  
I'm remembered by the fire that consumed you.  
That lives with me.

The trembling mountains now rest.

* * *

By the way, be sure to read my first fanfiction: "Bound by Actions"! And review! Reviews will make me write faster. I swear it! 


	4. The Smoke

You know how you know when you're writing too much, too fast? Or... something? You only get one review. xP Corny _jokes_ behind us, this reply to review things is awesome! xD For those that don't know (right now anyways): check the homepage, and it tells us fun peopls about it.  
-is going to use it-  
Hehehe...  
So, since I don't need space for review responses... I don't know. Nothing catastrophic. However, it _does_ mean that I don't have to feel pressured to write because of reviews! x3 I could respond before updating. Bwahahaha!  
-coughs-  
Anyways, this poem is actually in first person. Odd really... I usually avoid first person... at all costs! But, I think I'm starting to warm up to it a little. Anyways, this poem is (you geussed it!) about Zuko! -can't spell- No one dies this time! xP This poem seems to reflect the subtle (-coughs again-) idea of mine that he'll stop being so gosh-darn stubborn (even though we love that about him! xD) and realize his father is a... complete and utter jerk! XD And that he'll never accept him and all that jazz...  
Sooo...Now itsdisclaimer time!  
**Still don't own Avatar. Don't have enough money to anyways. Besides, if I _did_ own Avatar, the season finale won't be as kick-ass as I know it's going to be!  
**Now, here's the poem you all came for!

* * *

_The Smoke_

What is this thought,  
that eludes me so?  
Am I not meant to understand?  
To reject all attempts at friendship?  
Maybe... maybe I am.  
But, somehow, that doesn't seem right.

My life has been thrown into chaos,  
and still you stand by my side.  
You train me,  
no matter how many times I lose it.  
I am truly greatful.  
For your life, and for your love.

Because of me you run on pure adrenaline.  
Rest you rarely see.  
I'm sorry. Really, I am!  
Given a hundred years,  
you couldn't begin to understand.  
Had the timing been different, maybe it could've happened.

Your reign will rule my own.  
Shadows I can never shake.  
I have waited long enough,  
with nothing left to say.  
You cast my life aside,  
and now my service is no longer for you.

I think no one is meant to understand,  
so I will not push the matter farther.  
The smoke that is my life blinds me.  
It affects my very judgement,  
for what I'm about to do.  
I say goodbye to all I knew.

Now I stand before you, Avatar,  
my mistakes learned from and left behind.  
I will help you slay my father.  
I will help you win the fight!


End file.
